It All Seemed Logical
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Everything that had happened seemed logical until Buffy found them the next morning. AndrewDawn


It All Seemed Logical

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: Everything that had happened seemed logical until Buffy found them the next morning. Andrew/Dawn

Dawn couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual. She would fall asleep for an hour maybe two then wake up in the middle of the night remembering the day in the hellmouth. That was all it took to get her out of dreamland. She would wake up, the sound of screams echoing in her ears.

Most nights she would just roll over and stare out her window, looking at the lights of Italy. Sometimes she would read a book. Right now Dawn couldn't stay still in her bed. She needed to get out of her room. Everything was closing in on her it seemed.

Not bothering to change out of her shorts, which were short, and tank top Dawn made her way into the living room of her and Buffy's apartment.

She flopped down on the couch to watch whatever late night TV show was on.

"Urphm." A voice said from underneath a blanket when Dawn sat down.

"Oh, Andrew." Dawn gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be there." Dawn said moving off of Andrew to the end of the couch.

Andrew pulled his feet up allowing Dawn room to sit.

"It's ok. No worries." Andrew mumbled, "No one notices me anyway."

"It's not that I didn't notice you I just, I didn't think. I'm sorry." Dawn apologized.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Andrew asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." Dawn stated simply.

For the first time since Dawn had sat down Andrew took note of what she was wearing and wished he didn't. He quickly averted his eyes away from her body trying to look only at her face.

Dawn rose from her spot on the couch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just go back to my room."

"No," Andrew said catching her arm, "You don't have to. I mean it's ok with me if you stay here."

"Really?" Dawn asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded.

"Thank you. I just don't want to be alone right now but I don't want to wake Buffy up and thank you." Dawn explained.

Dawn sat down on the end of the couch once again, curling her feet underneath her. A little chill ran through her and she inadvertently shivered.

"Are you cold?" Andrew asked from the other end of the couch.

"Kinda." Dawn replied, trying not to look like she was freezing.

"You can share the blanket." Andrew said, gesturing to the blanket around him.

"Ahh, Andrew you're the best." Dawn said slipping under the blanket. Andrew hissed when her cold feet connected with his bare leg. It became apparent that Andrew was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Oh sorry." Dawn said pulling her feet back to her.

"No, it's ok." Andrew said. "Why don't you just lay this way?" He asked quietly gesturing that she should lay next to him.

Dawn moved to the spot Andrew had pointed to. She buried her feet into the cushions of the couch so they wouldn't connect with Andrew's legs again.

Dawn put her head on Andrew's shoulder causing his heartbeat to increase. He tried to convince himself that she was only lying next to him because she was cold. That her body was only molded against his because there was no other way they could be lying in the small space of the couch.

Even with all those reassurances Andrew still was nervous as hell. He didn't have much experience with girls. He'd never had one lay next to him with her head on his shoulder before. His arm had no wear to go expect around Dawn. When he placed his arms around Dawn she snuggled closer into him.

He could feel her breath on his chest, which made his breathing become uneven. Which stirred Dawn from her place of resting. She lifted her head to glance up at him.

"Thanks Andrew." Dawn said showing no signs of nervousness at all. Then she leaned up and kissed him.

Andrew, startled, tried to get his brain to comprehend what was going on. Dawn started to pull away from him when he didn't respond. That was about the time he realized that Dawn was kissing him.

Without taking the time to think any further, Andrew pulled Dawn closer to him. Taking control. Dawn wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Wow," Andrew said when the kiss broke apart.

"Yeah." Dawn said struggling for air. She leaned up and kissed a light kiss to his lips, "Goodnight Andrew." She sighed before snuggling against him once more.

Andrew licked his lips, smiling at the kiss Dawn and he had just shared before wrapping his arms around Dawn once more. "Goodnight Dawn."

Everything that had happened seemed logical, until Buffy found them the next morning. Half naked, under a blanket, snuggled against each other.

Dawn groaned when her sister yelled her name. Opening her eyes and becoming aware of her surroundings Dawn sighed, she was going to have a "fun" time explaining this to Buffy.

A/n: I've had this running through my head for a few days but hadn't had time to write it down. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review. You know I love them.


End file.
